The New Members Child
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Shione has been a member of the Akatsuki for two years, and pregnant for nine months. What will happen if the Akatsuki gains a baby member? Sequel to The New Member.
1. Itachi's gone and Baby Names

**Authors note: **_yes!! it's finally here!! after days of writers block it is finally here!!!!_

* * *

"_All Akatsuki Members, Report to Leader."_

I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my icy blue eyes. I had been a member of the Akatsuki for two years now, and in love with Deidara. I got up and looked in the mirror. My stomach was large. Well, wouldn't yours be if you were pregnant? Yes. That's right. I'm pregnant. I wasn't allowed to do any missions anymore…until I had my baby. I've been pregnant for 9 months, my baby was due any day now. and believe me. It's no fun. I grabbed a red ribbon and tied my black hair in a ponytail. Deidara didn't like it when I had my hair hanging down in a low ponytail, because it reminded him of Itachi. I looked at it. I did look somewhat like Itachi, but my hair was longer. A lot longer. My hair was almost to my knees and it kept growing. I guess eventually I'd have to find a hairstyle Deidara liked. "jeez…5 in Th' fulcking morning…what's the idiot leader thinking?!" I heard Hidan mumbling as he walked past my door. "Not awake, huh Hidan?" I said, stifling laughter. Fulking. I mean, really! Fulking!

"Shut up! Your one to talk! You sleep a lot nowadays!"

I raised my eyebrows and opened the door. "Are you pregnant?"

"I'm glad I'm not. Oh and uh, you might want to take the ponytail down before Deidara sees you." He said as he walked away into the 'main room' as I called it. I glanced at the bed, half expecting Deidara to wake up. Yes. We slept together. I mean, we were practically married. And I was pregnant with HIS kid.

I pulled the ribbon out and just put it in a braid instead. "Deidara, wake up!" I said walking away.

"Muh..?" he said getting up, yellow hair covering most of his face. "Fine, un…" reluctantly got out of the bed.

I looked at the huge hands in the middle of the room. 6 people were on it. 4 looking holographic, the rest real. I climbed onto my place. Itachi's figure was missing.

"Where is Deidara?" Pein asked, looking at me.

"Right here, un…" Deidara said, walking in and brushing hair out of his face. He probably hadn't had enough time to put his hair up, because it was hanging down. To be blunt, he looked sexy.

He crawled onto his place. Yes. Crawled. "Where's Itachi, un?" he said stretching.

Pein looked at him. "We do not know."

"**For now, all we can assume is that he is dead. We can't find any trace of him." **Zetsu's black side said.

I looked at Kisame, then back at Pein. "Who would have killed him?"

Kisame looked at me, and I leaned slightly away from him. He still freaked me out. Especially when he stared at you with those beady fish eyes of his. "His little brother. Sasuke."

I raised my eyebrows. "a kid killed an S-rank ninja?"

Kisame shook his head. "Sasuke is probably 17 or 18 now."

I nodded. "I see. I guess he would put up a strong fight against Itachi."

Kisame looked behind him. "I must go. The Sasuke kid is here."

Before Kisame's figure disappeared we all heard a 'Where is Itachi?'.

"Sasuke." Kisame said as he disappeared.

Pein looked at all of us. "All of you be aware. Sasuke will attack each and every one of us for information."

We all nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

Deidara helped me down from the statue. "Hey, Deidara? We haven't really discussed names. Y'know…for the baby?"

He shrugged. "If It's a girl how about Saione, un?"

I looked at him. "Saione, as in Shione mixed with Sasori?"

He nodded. "Yep, un. Except the e on the end is pronounced like eh. So Sai-own-Eh, un."

I smiled. "I like it. Though we could just make it easier and name her Sasomi. No matter what, I want it to sound a little like Sasori."

Deidara looked down. "Because he died, un?"

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't know him very well but he was your teammate." Yep, Sasori had been killed.

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno, un. Saione mixes you with Danna. And most likely, our daughter, supposing we have a girl, un, will look like you. And if it's a boy, we could just name him Sasori."

I shrugged. "Well, that would be easier. Maybe…Sasei?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows. "You've got to be joking, un. It either sounds like your saying Saucy with an accent or Sasuke. And I do _not_ want our son to sound like an Uchiha, un."

I thought about it. "True. Very true. Sasori is easier and…" my eyes widened as a wave of pain rushed over me. "Oh god!! Is the baby coming, un?!" Deidara yelled frantically.

The pain stopped. "No. he slash she just kicked. Really hard, to tell you the truth."

Deidara sighed in relief. "Thank god, un. I thought you were giving birth. It wouldn't be a good, since we're the only ones in the base."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **_If you have a suggestion for a baby name, please send it to me!! I'll gladly look at them and maybe use one of them!!_


	2. Saione and Nagato

**Author's note: **_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! I had a lot of things to do…and I had a HUGE case of writers block. So here it is! The second chapter!**_**

* * *

**

There wasn't a lot to do in the Akatsuki base. We decided we would name it when we had it. I was hoping for a boy, and Deidara was hoping for a girl. I wondered what our baby would look like. Would it have black or yellow hair? My stomach rumbled. So I got food. I teleported outside and looked at the sun. It was halfway in the sky. Noon already? I blinked a few times and looked at the sun again. Yep. It was noon. I teleported back inside. "Oi, Shione."

"Hidan?"

Hidan waved. "Hiya…" he said yawning.

"Still tired?"

"Yesh…" he said walking away.

I shrugged. He probably stayed up all night performing rituals. My baby kicked again. I held my stomach. "Jeez, lay off a little, will you?"

I realized I had sounded rude and rubbed my stomach. "I'm sorry." I said.

"For what, un?" Deidara said walking in.

I smiled. "Oh, I just was a little rude to him slash her."

"You yelled at her, un?"

I looked annoyed. "We'll find out if it's a girl later. Buy yes. I yelled at him."

Deidara grinned. "I'll bet you 100 ryo that it's a girl."

I grinned also. "It's a deal. If it's a boy you have to give me 100 ryo. And if it's a girl I'll give you 100 ryo."

Deidara held out his hand. "I accept with full enthusiasm, un."

I shook it. "I just hope I don't have it today…"

Little did I know, I was going to do just that.

Later, at about 6:00 I walked into my room and looked at all the drawings I'd done over the years. I laid down on the bed and was giggling to myself. Then I felt the third sharp pain of the day. I thought it was just a kick but then it got worse. "DEIDARA!!!" I yelled.

* * *

He rushed in. "what is it, un?!"

"It…the baby it's…" my words were cut off by another wave of pain and I groaned.

Deidara practically flew over to me. "Um…oh god, un…I have no freaking idea what to do!!"

I grabbed at the blanket and put it over my legs, and started to get my pants off, slowly, but I managed. It looked like I would have to do everything. "Ah!" I let out a cry of pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped and there was crying. "That was…fast…" I said, relieved the pain was over. Deidara reached under the blanket. "We've got a daughter."

I smiled. "Saione. She's Saione." Another wave of pain. "Oh my god! I'm having TWINS?!"

Deidara stared at me in surprise, holding the crying Saione.

After about an hour there was more crying. "We've got a son." Deidara said, reaching for the baby.

I sighed in relief. Everything was over. Everything. "Can I hold them?" I asked breathlessly. Deidara nodded slowly and handed me Saione.

I held her tightly and cuddled her. "Saione…my beautiful Saione…" I looked at her. She truly was beautiful. She had a head of yellow hair, like Deidara and my eyes. I handed her back to Deidara as he handed me our son. "Oh, he's wonderful…" he had black hair, like me and Deidara's eyes.

Hidan walked in. "keep it down will ya…I don't need you two crying like…"

He was staring at the two babies. "Babies. You've had 'em already?"

I nodded smiling.

"Boys or girls?"

"Both."

"Their names?"

"Saione and…"

I looked at Deidara. "Sasori?"

He shrugged, an honest look of question in his eyes. "I guess so…"

"How about Nagato?" Said a familiar blue haired woman.

"Nagato sounds good." I said.

Deidara took a look at the black haired baby boy in his arms. "Nagato. I kind of like it."

Konan smiled. "He looks like him to."

I stared at her. "He's named after somebody?"

Konan turned and walked away.

I looked from Nagato to Saione. These were my children, and I loved them.

* * *

Later that night, Pein called a meeting. I had Saione wrapped in my cloak and Deidara had Nagato wrapped up in his.

We slowly got on our places.

"Shione's Stomach deflated!!" Tobi exclaimed, and then looked at the baby in my arms.

"A baby!! Shione has a baby!! Tobi wants to hold baby!!"

I smiled. "When you get back, maybe you can hold her."

Everybody eventually appeared. "As you can see, we have a few additions to the Akatsuki." He said, gesturing to Saione and Nagato.

Itachi's spot was here this time. "What genders?"

I looked at him. "A boy and a girl."

Tobi spoke up eagerly. "What are baby's names?"

I smiled. "Saione," I held up Saione slightly. "And Nagato."

Pein stared at me. "Nagato?"

I nodded. "Konan suggested it. She also said he looked like somebody."

Pein looked at Konan. "Well, whoever he is named after, I'm sure he's lucky to be named after them."

I nodded. "I'm sure to."

"I've called you all here to discuss what we should do with the children." Pein said, looking around.

"We could sell them." Kakuzu said.

Deidara wrapped his arms protectively around Nagato, just as I did with Saione. "We are _not_ selling my babies."

Hidan spoke up. "Well, we could all take turns taking care of them."

We all looked at him in surprise. "Well, they're babies!! You can't expect them to take care of themselves…"

We continued to stare at him. That's when Itachi started to speak. "We could give them to some people in Konoha. Or even possibly, the sand village."

I shook my head and protected Saione again. "No."

Konan looked at us. "We could excuse you from the Akatsuki until they can walk and talk and don't need so much attention."

I shook my head. "I'll just take care of them. Deidara can go back to missions. Plus we wouldn't ever need to leave someone to guard the base anymore."

Everyone agreed.

"So it's settled then. Deidara, you can go on the mission I assigned to you yesterday. Dismissed." Everyone but Hidan, Deidara and I disappeared. We all jumped down from our places. "You have a mission?!"

"A small one. Shouldn't take me but 2 days." He said handing me Nagato.

Tears escaped my eyes and he wiped them away. "Don't worry, I'll come back."

I frowned. "The last missions you went on, your arms got torn off."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Shione, I give you my word. I'm going to come back."

I nodded, choking back the rest of my tears. "Alright…I don't want our children to grow up fatherless."

He nodded and kissed me quickly. "Neither do I." he kissed Saione's forehead then Nagato's. "I'll be back." And he teleported out.

* * *

**Author's note:** _yes I'm aware the act of Shione giving birth went by too fast. I didn't want to take the time to write out a detailed scene of childbirth. So if you wanted me to, bite me. Not really**.**_


	3. He's dead

**Author's note: **_this is 2 days later. I guess you could say this takes place after Sasuke kills Deidara. But I have something planned…*evil laughter*_

* * *

I stood in front of the big boulder, waiting for Deidara. I was holding both Saione and Nagato.

"_Meeting."_ Pein said. I looked at the hand statue and reluctantly got up. Everybody leapt to their places, but Deidara's spot was missing.

"I've called you all here to tell you of Deidara's passing."

My eyes widened. "No."

Pein looked at me. "I'm sorry, Shione. He's been killed."

I shook my head. "No, no! He promised me he'd come back!! He promised!!" tears flooded from my eyes. "Who killed him?!" I demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I held my children tight. "Sasuke Uchiha. Mark my words. I will pay you back for his death."

"Let us try to mourn Deidara quietly." Pein said looking at me.

I glared at him. "The man I love and had _children_ with has been killed. And you are asking me to MOURN him QUIETLY?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Pein nodded. "Yes."

I looked at Konan. "Konan, take Saione and Nagato."

Konan jumped over to me and took them both gently.

Seriously, if there was a person I would choose to take care of Saione and Nagato if I died, it would be Konan. "Listen here _Pein_." I said his name with disrespect and cracked my knuckles. "You call a meeting to tell me the man I love and had children with is dead. Then you tell me to mourn him quietly. Put yourself in my place for a single freaking minute!!!"

Konan spoke up. "She has a point, Pein."

Pein sighed. "Fine. Cry over him as loud as you like."

I looked at Konan. "Would you mind looking after them for awhile?"

Konan shook her head. "Not at all."

* * *

I walked into my room and pounded my fist on the closet door. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!"

I said pounding my fist against the door until there was blood on the door. "Why Deidara?!?! Why!?"

I said, tears escaping my eyes. "You promised me…you promised you didn't want our children to grow up fatherless!!"

I sank to my knees, my hand leaving a trail of blood. "You can't be dead…you can't be…" I let loose and started to cry. I held myself tightly remembering when we had first met.

It was when I had woken up in the forest, not remembering anything about my past. "Why…?" I fell to my side, still crying. After a few minutes there was a knock on my door.

I got up and wiped my eyes. "Yeah?" I said, opening the door.

Tobi was there. "Is Shione okay? Tobi heard banging and yelling."

I shook my head. "No Tobi, I'm not."

Tobi saw the blood on the closet door. "Is Shione hurt?!" I stared at my bloody knuckles. I had hit the door harder than I thought, because blood kept coming.

I made a fist and it hurt a lot. "I think so…I think I broke my hand."

Tobi pointed at Kakuzu who was walking by. "Kakuzu will bandage Shione's hand!"

Kakuzu looked at us. "Why should I?" he stared at me for a minute and then looked down at my hand.

Then my closet door. "So that's what it was." He came in and bandaged my hand.

I looked around my room and found 200 ryo.

I gave it to him. "Here." I said.

He took 100 ryo and gave it back to me. Then without saying anything else, he walked away.

Tobi looked at me. "Everything's gonna be okay Shione. Deidara-Senpai probably died without regrets. He fell in love with Shione and had Nagato and Saione. I bet Deidara-Senpai was smiling when Deidara-Senpai died."

I felt tears come into my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they came anyway. I held my face in my hands and cried again.

Tobi put his arm around me, comfortingly. "Saione and Nagato are never going to know him. Never." I said in between sobs.

"Saione and Nagato might is Shione has a picture of Deidara-Senpai." Tobi said reassuringly.

I looked up. "I do." I turned and rummaged through my stuff and found the portrait I had drawn of Deidara 2 years ago. I had finally painted it and it looked exactly like him. I showed it to Tobi. "See?"

Tobi stared at it. "Nagato and Saione will be okay now!"

I nodded and went to find Konan.

* * *

When I found her she was cuddling Saione and Nagato was in a crib-like thing that we had to build for both children to sleep in. She looked at me. "I finally got them both asleep. All that banging scared them."

I smiled at her and walked over to her and held out my arms to take Saione. Konan put her in my arms. I looked at Saione sleeping. I saw Deidara right there. Only, a girl.

I held her slightly tighter. "She really is beautiful, you know." Konan said.

I nodded. "She is."

I looked at Nagato. "He's going to be strong. Just like his father."

I handed Saione back to Konan. "Could you look after them for the night? I'm going to go look for something."

Konan nodded. "Of course."

I teleported outside the base. I was going to find Deidara.


	4. Alive? Holy crap!

I didn't know where to start, so I headed towards Konoha. After they kidnapped me once, they hadn't tried again. So I suspected they still thought I was a fugitive. Or dead. Apparently, Konoha was not smart.

I had been searching for hours. I was running through a forest when I ran out of breath. "I'll…rest here…a bit…" I said sitting down. I slowly drifted to sleep.

--------------------Deidara's point of view-----------------------

I woke up in a tree. I looked around and saw a huge hole. I remembered using my ultimate bomb. Myself. But I had promised Shione I would come back so I used a clone to do the bomb instead. But I hadn't gotten out of the blast range quick enough. I was on the edge when it exploded. I tried to get up. I managed but I hurt everywhere. "Got to get back…un…" I said, jumping down. I hit the ground and fell over.

I was at the edge of the hole. "Looks like I'll be staying here awhile, un…" I didn't acknowledge it but I wanted someone to find me.

--------------Back to Shione's point of view---------

I woke up early the next morning. And I mean early. Like 3 or 4 in the morning. I got up and looked around. I had no idea where to go. I looked around some more. I climbed up a tree and looked out. There was a huge hole. Like a 10 kilometer radius. I didn't know if Deidara was there or not, but I thought it would be good to check. I climbed down the tree and started running towards it. It took me about an hour to get there. I couldn't believe Deidara was dead. I just couldn't. I got to the edge of it. "Deidara!!" I cried his name several times and each time the cry became more desperate.

"Hn…?" Deidara said as he heard someone calling him. "Shione, un?"

I looked down the hole. Nothing was there. "Deidara!!!" I cried more desperately and louder than I ever had before.

"Shione…over here, un…" Deidara said.

I turned around to see Deidara about 10 yards away. "Deidara!!" I ran to him and sank to my knees, crying. He looked up at me. "Why are you crying, un?"

I hugged him. "Everyone thought you were dead."

Deidara sat up. "Really, un?"

He looked at my hand. "What happened to your hand, un?!"

I looked at it. "Oh. Well…when I heard you were dead I asked Konan to take care of Saione and Nagato for awhile. I kind of punched our closet door until my blood was on it and I broke my knuckles."

He frowned at me. "If I had died, un, I would have hoped you wouldn't hurt yourself like that."

I hugged him again. "Come on, let's go back." He nodded and slowly got up. "I've dealt with worse injuries…" slowly, at first, we made our way back to the base.

It was a few hours before we got back. Deidara was hurt badly. But we made it there all the same. We teleported in.

"Deidara-Senpai!! Shione!" Tobi said running to us.

"Deidara's alive?"Kisame said, coming out.

We both nodded. "Yeah."

Konan came out, holding Nagato. I hadn't been gone for longer than a day, but I swore his hair was longer. "How were Nagato and Saione?"

Konan smiled. "As soon as you left Saione started to cry. Nagato followed her example." I gently took Nagato from her. Deidara smiled. "He looks almost exactly like you, Shione." I smiled to. "He really does." I went to go get Saione. "Oi, Kakuzu? Can you patch him up?" I asked. Kakuzu stared at me. "for 500 ryo, maybe."

I sighed. "fine. I only have 100. I'll pay you back later"

He shrugged. "Eh. Fine."

Deidara got out 400 ryo and passed it to me. "here." He whispered. I held the ryo out to him. "I found more. Here you go." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. He took the money and started to patch up Deidara. I smiled and hugged Nagato and Saione.

Everything was going to be alright. Deidara was alive and our children were healthy. Everything _was_ alright.


	5. 3 years later

**Author's note: **_I am so sorry for not updating for awhile!!! I had to babysit my cousins, I got overloaded with studying for a history test I had…but now I can update again!! Anyways….This is a few years in the future…like…well; their kids are 3 so 3 years in the future. *nods* _

* * *

Saione was sitting on the floor, playing with Nagato. Her hair was falling past her shoulders and Nagato's hair was just above. Nagato was playing around with a piece of clay. Saione was helping make a sculpture. "Lookit, lookit Mommy!!"

Saione squealed excitedly. "We's makin' a birdie!"

I bent down to look. "It's a very pretty bird."

Saione held up three fingers. "It took dis many hour!"

Nagato looked up from the piece of clay. He was shaping it, while Saione was drawing how it should look. I smiled. "It's very cool."

Nagato flashed a smile. "You really think so Mama?"

I nodded. "When will it be finished?"

Nagato looked back at the bird and some of his shiny black hair fell over his shoulder. "I dunno Mama. Maybe in about 10 minutes?"

Nagato's fluent speech always surprised me. He was only 3 years old, but he spoke like he was 10. While Saione was just your typical bouncy, flamboyant 3 year old. Nagato preferred to stay to himself, often hanging around Konan. It made sense to me; she had taken care of him a lot when he was a baby. "Where's Konan, Mama? I want to show her when it's finished."

Saione bounced up and down. "Ko-an will like birdie!!" Saione said as she skipped in a circle. She had trouble saying some names, for instance, Ko-an. She also called Hidan He-An.

It was really funny. "Mommy, do y' tink Ko-an will like da birdie?"

I ruffled her hair. "Yes. Yes I do." She grinned at me.

Nagato fumbled with the clay a little more. He seemed to take mostly after me, until one day when he was 2, his hand licked me. Yes, he had inherited Deidara's hand-mouths. Saione had inherited more of Deidara's traits, except no hand-mouths. "Mama? When will Dad get back?" Nagato asked while shaping a wing.

I smiled. "In a day, Honey. In a day."

"Saione, come over here and help me." He almost had the wing completed; I was impressed with how fast he worked. Well, he DID inherit Deidara's talent for art.

Saione skipped back over to him. "Yeah, Onii-kun?"

He looked up at her. "Here, make the head more round. Right now it looks like a misshapen diamond."

Saione moved her little hands over the clay bird's head, doing as she was told.

I stood there and watched them. They worked perfectly together, Saione smoothing out parts of the bird, while Nagato shaped. In about 10 minutes, like Nagato had said they bird was finished. It was an almost perfect replica of a sparrow. I stared at the bird in wonder. "Mama, is something wrong? Does it not look real enough?" Nagato asked worriedly.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "No, it's perfect. I'm sure Konan will love it."

"Love what?" asked Konan, walking in.

Nagato hid the clay bird behind his back and walked up to her Saione followed, trying to hold back a grin. "This Ko-an!!"

She said as Nagato revealed the bird. "We made this for you."

Konan stared at him for a minute and took it from him. "Thank you, Nagato. It's wonderful. Did you help him, Saione?"

Saione grinned and nodded. "Yep!! We made da birdie all by are-self's!"

Konan smiled gently. "It really is wonderful. Thank you."

Nagato smiled up at her.

"_Meeting."_

I sighed. Meetings were being called a lot nowadays.

Konan and I went to our places, being the only ones in the base, not counting Saione and Nagato. Nagato crawled up onto Konan's spot with her. That was where he stood until another member left the Akatsuki or…died.

Saione climbed up to Sasori's spot, or at least, tried to. I had to get down and help her.

"Deidara's mission time has been extended. He will now return in 2 days, not 1."

I looked at Saione and Nagato. Nagato looked calm, or at least him face did. His eyes told a different story. Deidara had already been gone almost a week and both Saione and Nagato missed him. Saione began to cry. Hidan, who had never gotten used to Saione's crying-which she did a lot by the way-opened his mouth to say something but before he could say one word I shot him a mean glare. He closed his mouth. "So why did you call us _all_ here?" I asked.

Deidara's figure appeared. "Alright, un. I'm here."

"Daddy!!" Saione screeched with delight.

Deidara smiled at her. "Hey Saione, un."

"un, un, un, un!" Saione hummed. The first thing she asked me after she could talk was: 'Mommy, why dus Daddy sa un awl da time?' I thought it was pretty funny. So ever since then, at random times, Saione would start singing that. I thought it was cute, Hidan thought it was annoying, Konan encouraged it and Nagato always cheered her on when she sang. Or almost always. He had common sense and knew when to and when not to. I often thought he was seven and not three.

Deidara stared blankly for a minute. The song kind of annoyed him, but I told him if he ever said that to Saione I'd rip his arm off. Again. "Okay then, un."

Saione giggled.

Nagato just stood there, staring at Deidara. "Dad, why has your mission been extended?"

Deidara looked at him. "I just need a little more time to finish it, un. That's all."

Nagato nodded. "alright."

I smiled at Deidara. "You better be back in 2 days."

Konan nodded. "They miss you."

Saione practically jumped off of her spot. "Ko-an, Ko-an!! Show Daddy da birdie me an Onii-kun made him!!"

Konan nodded and took out the clay bird.

Deidara stared at Konan. And then what was in her hands. "You made that, un?"

Nagato nodded. "Yeah, Dad. The weird mouths seem to like clay. Especially your clay."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "And when did you get a hold of my clay?"

Nagato's eyes widened. "N-never…I um…I was just making an estimate. A hypothesis."

I stared at him for awhile. I was mad he had used Deidara's clay, if he wasn't careful it could have blown him up. But I was surprised he was using words like he was. "Nagato, you do realize if you weren't carful, you could have blown yourself up, un?!" Deidara asked angrily.

Pein looked at him. "You may discuss this with him after the meeting is over or when you get back. Now is not the time for parenting."

Both Deidara and I looked at Nagato before we shut up and let Pein talk.


	6. Meeting my Best Friend

Apparently, another jinchuuriki was giving us trouble and Pein sent Itachi to get it. After the meeting was over Deidara's holographic figure stayed while all the other's left. Nagato didn't speak a lot from when we had reprimanded him in the middle of the meeting. Konan took Saione out of the room, but with many complaints from Saione. But she finally caved when Konan said she would teach her some origami.

"Nagato, you do realize you could've been killed!?" I demanded.

Nagato nodded. "Yes. I knew Dad's clay exploded, but he has the hand-mouths and he uses the clay so I didn't think it would blow me up. And Saione was fine to."

He covered his mouth. I guessed he knew that telling us Saione was with him when he did it was a bad idea. "Saione was with you, un?" Deidara asked. He was staying calmer than I was.

Nagato nodded slowly. "Yeah. She was."

I shoved anger down my throat. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to yell at him. Absolutely to yelling. "Nagato, it might not hurt you but Saione is different. She could've been the one that got killed. Not you."

Nagato nodded again. "I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Saione helped me work with the clay. I didn't need much help, though."

I stared at him for awhile. "Deidara where did you leave your clay?"

He looked at me. "Where I always leave it."He always left it on the top shelf of the closet, confident our kids couldn't reach it until they were smart enough to know that it could seriously hurt them. Or if they had been taught to use it.

I looked at Nagato. "So how did you get it?"

Nagato gulped. "I…Hidan told me how to get it down…in fact, it was his idea that I try to use Dad's clay!"

I looked at Deidara. "Kill Hidan when you get home?"

He nodded. "Definitely, un." He disappeared.

I got off my spot and went to help Nagato down. He had tears in his eyes. I got him down and set him on the ground. The hand statue went away. "Nagato, never do what Hidan says unless we tell you to!!"

Nagato nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Mom…"

I hugged him gently. "Don't worry, don't worry. It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled."

"You didn't yell. You raised your voice." He said matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "Just be careful. Never do what Hidan says."

He nodded. "Okay."

I ruffled his hair. "Go play with your sister."

He nodded again. "She's with Konan learning origami, right?"

I nodded. He ran off.

After he was gone I fell to my knees and sighed in relief. "Thank god…he didn't get hurt…he should've known better…we both told them not to touch any clay they found in our room." I got up, only to hear something outside.

---------Yuki's point of view (Yuki is/was Shione's best friend) -------

I finally found her. I am Yuki Fujioshi. I was best friends with Shione Takara. But Shione got kidnapped by the Akatsuki 5 years ago. Some people thought she was dead, others thought she was a member. I didn't believe any of it. I had searched for her or months after she disappeared, to return and hear she was kidnapped. I set out on a mission to find her. 5 years ago. I had been searching for 5 years and I finally found her!! Now how to get to her was the problem. If I just knocked and asked to be let in, I could die. So…not a good idea. So how was I gonna get in? Only one option. Get Shione out. But if she was dead, that wouldn't work. Crap. This was harder than I thought. "ALRIGHT!! SHIONE OF THE AKATSUKI!! I DEMAND YOU COME OUT!!" that's what I decided on. Aw, crap. Chances are, if I asked for her someone else would come out. Jeez! I'm a 23 year old jonin. I could have figured out that much. Damn I'm stupid.

--------Back to Shione's point of view---

"ALRIGHT!! SHIONE OF THE AKATSUKI!! I DEMAND YOU COME OUT!!"

I stood there for a minute, confused. "Well, that was straightforward." I used a teleportation jutsu and teleported out, ready for battle.

I was greeted with a tackle-hug and some random girl yelling: "SHIONE!!!" I almost screamed when I was knocked over.

The girl on top of me got up and helped me up. "Shione!! You have no idea how long I've been looking for you!!" I stared at her. She looked familiar.

To familiar. "Who are you?"

The girl gasped in shock. "You don't remember your own best friend?! That hurts me, Shione. I'm Yuki! Remember! We met when we were 5! We've been best friends ever since! You thought it was funny because I had the same name as your brother!! Oh wait your memories were erased weren't they?" Yuki babbled on about how she was my best friend and stuff like that. I put my hand on her shoulder, finally stopping the endless stream of words. "Yuki. Stop talking. Yes, I have no memories of my past. You look familiar but I'm sorry. I don't know you."

Yuki sucked in air and held up her arm for me to see something on her forearm. There was the Konoha symbol with the names 'Shione Takara' and 'Yuki Fujioshi' written below it. Below the two names was written: 'planned to be the best kunoichi's in history.'

Images flowed through my head, training with kunai and things like that. "Yuki!!" I said smiling. I remembered her all right. I gave her a hug. "Yay!! I helped you remember!! Alright, I've found you. Let's go home." She tried walking away. I stayed. "I am home, Yuki. I like it here. We may be the bad guys, but I like it."

Yuki thought about this for a minute. "Alright, you wanna stay. You can stay. Sign me up though. I found you and I'm not letting you go away from me now!!"

I almost laughed. "You want to be a member of the Akatsuki?"

Yuki nodded quickly. "And if you can't get me in as a member, I'll hide somewhere inside!!"

I stared at the headband around her neck. Mine was around my waist. "Your gonna have to put a scratch through your headband if you want to get in."

Yuki grinned and took the headband off; putting it in the backpack she was carrying. She pulled out several headbands. Each one with a scratch through it. "What village should I be from?"

I stared at everything in her hands. "Where did you get those?!"

Yuki shrugged. "Each village I went to, I made sure to get two headbands. One of them I put a scratch through, the other I left alone. I actually knew you probably weren't going to want to come home so I was prepared."

I pointed to the rain village headband. "You specialize in jutsu like that, right?"

Yuki nodded. "Water style jutsu, that's mah thing!"

I picked it up and tied it around her neck. "Rain village."

Yuki put the rest of the headbands in her backpack. We both teleported inside.

When we were inside, there was crying. "Mama!!!" it was Saione. She was sitting on the floor, crying.

I ran over to her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Saione sniffled. "I cudden't find yoo. Nagato fell down an scraed his knee. Konan took care of it, but told me to find yoo. I cudden't and I got scared."

I ruffled her hair and picked her up. "It's okay. Where is Konan?"

Yuki the whole time was staring at Shione. Suddenly her cheeks got red as she whisper-yelled. "She is so cute!!!!"

I hugged Saione slightly. "Yuki…this is um…this is my daughter, Saione."

Yuki gasped in horror. "You've had a CHILD?! Wow! Who would've thought you'd be the first!"

"Child_ren_." I corrected her.

"Children? Where's the other one?" she asked curiously.

Saione smiled and wiped her eyes. "Onii-Kun is wit Ko-an."

Yuki held out her arms to hold Saione. "Can I hold you, little one?"

Saione nodded rapidly. "Yet! Yet!"

I passed Shione to Yuki who hugged her saying things like: 'you are so pretty!' and things like that.

I got up to find Konan.


	7. Yuki, Hidan drunk and Saione's bangs

**Author's note: **_I have a photobucket account, but not a Deviantart. However, I have posted some pictures of Shione, Saione, Nagato and Yuki there. If you wish to see what those people look like, head to photobucket!! My username is Ppicklechips, so don't strangle your sister/brother OR Akatsuki plushie._

I found Konan with Nagato. She was holding him, whispering comforting words. Nagato looked like he had been crying. I held my arms out to take him. Konan handed him to me and I hugged him. "Are you okay?"

Nagato nodded. "It surprised me, Mama. One minute I was walking over to Saione and I tripped and scraped my knee."

I smiled and set him down. "There's someone I want you to meet." I took his hand and walked him to where Yuki was. Yuki gasped and stared at Nagato. "Shione he's…He's you!! He looks just like you!!"

I smiled. "Who's the father?" Yuki asked.

I tried to figure out how to tell her. "Um…well…kind of a long story but…Deidara."

Yuki twirled some of Saione's hair on her index finger. "Well that explains this pretty blonde head." Saione giggled. "Yu-i-Tan, Yu-i-Tan! Are you Mommy's bet fend?"

Yuki smiled. "If I wasn't, who would I be? Her enemy?"

Saione gasped. "So that meens…Yoo ant Yu-i!"

Yuki hugged her again. "Let's just stick with Yuki-san."

Saione giggled. "Otay Yu-i tan!"

The whole time Nagato had been staring in wonder at Yuki. Well, I would have been to, If I just saw a person with green hair. Green hair and green eyes, that's what Yuki had, and it was all natural. "Mama, why does she have green hair?"

Yuki grinned. "Simple! It's natural! I don't know how the green hair is natural, but it is!!"

Nagato smiled. "I'm Nagato."

Yuki set Saione down and got on her knees, holding out her arms. Nagato ran into them, giving her a hug. "You look just like your mommy, don't you Nagato?"

Nagato looked at me then at his hand. "I don't know. I think so…I hope so."

Yuki looked at his hand and smiled. "You have hand-mouths!!! So cute!!"

Saione looked like she was going to cry. "Yu-i-Tan? I'm still cute wit no Han-mouth to, righ?"

Yuki ruffled her hair, causing more of her bangs to get into her face. Saione brushed them out of her face but a lot of them were still in her face. "Do you like you bangs?" Yuki asked.

Saione nodded. "But I wis tay went in my face." I chuckled. Any normal person would've though she had said she wanted them in her face. Really she said: 'But I wish they weren't in my face.'

Yuki smiled and took out a kunai. "Close your eyes, little one."

Before closing her eyes, Saione pointed to herself. "I'm Saione! I'm dis many!" she said holding up three fingers. Then she closed her eyes. Yuki chuckled and cut Saione's bangs with the kunai. I watched them, as did Nagato. She didn't get one strand of hair out of place and when she was done Saione opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times before screeching happily. "I CAN TEE!!" she screeched.

Yuki smiled. "Yes you can."

Nagato slightly smiled. "You did a good job, Yuki-San." With one swift movement, Nagato's bangs were just above his eyebrows, same as Saione's. Nobody would've guessed Yuki had moved at all, had I not seen some strands of Nagato's hair on her Kunai. "Better?"

Nagato nodded. "Much better."

Yuki lifted up Nagato's bangs and kissed him on the forehead.

Suddenly, Hidan teleported in. he looked at Yuki. "Hoozat?" his face was slightly red. I narrowed my eyes. "Your drunk, aren't you?"

Hidan smiled. "Course ah is! I wouldn't be seein' a drop dead gorgeous bitch in the middle of the floor if I wudn't would I?"

Saione looked at me. "Mommy? Wat dus bitch mean?"

Nagato covered her ears before I could. "Never say that again, Saione!! It's a bad word!!"

Saione looked like she was going to cry. "I didn' know, Onii-kun!" Nagato took her hand and ran away to Konan. I sighed. He had a lot of common sense.

Hidan pointed at Yuki. "What're ya? Why is there a bitch in the base? Ish she here to—"

I cut him off. "No. this is Yuki."

Yuki was staring at Hidan. "OHMIGOD YOUR HOT!!!" she suddenly yelled.

Hidan grinned. "Yesh ah am. So what'cha here for?"

Yuki grinned. "To join the Akatsuki!!!"

Hidan gave her a thumbs up. "Good…we need a hot bitch around. One thas not taken anywayz…"

I was shocked. "Do you mean taken as in married or…"

Hidan held up two fingers. "Taken as in no longer a virgin!"

"But Konan…" I stammered.

"Konan's not so hot." He said bluntly.

Yuki kicked Hidan in the jaw, but her foot had chakra around it. "FUJIOSHI KICK!!" she yelled as she kicked him.

Hidan held his jaw. "Owsh. Tat fulking hurted. Jaw broken." He stood there for a few moments then sighed. "Thank Jashin I'm immortal."

"You're immortal?" Yuki asked.

Hidan nodded. "Yup…"

Yuki grinned. "COOL!!"

I sighed. Things were going to get a lot more hectic around here with Yuki around.

**Author's note:** _yes, short chapter. I'm beginning to like Nagato and Yuki more than anyone else in my Fanfic…Nagato is based off of one of my cousins, as is Saione. And Yuki is…based of off Avery-Sama, Erin-Sama and myself. *nods*_


	8. Yuki's a member, rape and Yuki kicks

**Author's note: **_I am so sorry I was gone for such a long time! My computer got a virus but it's all better now._

"So…you heal quickly?" Yuki asked.

Hidan shrugged. "Guesh so…"

There was a mischievous glint in Yuki's eye. "Then that will make what I'm about to do a whole lot more fun."

He stared at her. "And what would tat beh?"

Yuki kicked him in the place no man likes to get hit. "BWAHAHA!!"

Hidan fell to the ground. "Don't think…those will heal…ow…"

I snickered. Yuki turned to me and grinned. "REVENGE!!!"

"For what?!" Hidan yelled.

"For Shione!!" she said.

I laughed. "You didn't have to do that, Yuki! Me and Deidara were gonna hurt him anyway!"

Hidan glared at me. "In serioush pain heres!!"

Yuki looked at him with no concern in her eyes. "You'll be fine. You're immortal!!"

Hidan glared at her. "I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE AND THEN I AM GOING TO RAPE YOU IN THE MOST HORRIBLE WAY IMAGINABLE!!"

Yuki kicked him again. "No you won't."

I walked over to them and kicked Hidan while he was down. "She's my best friend. I protect her. She protects me. You try to rape her and you will deal with me."

Hidan pouted. "Not my fault your best friend is hot."

Yuki grinned. "That I am, that I am!!"

Hidan glared at her. "You bitch!"

Yuki nodded. "Don't I know it!"

I facepalmed. "You two are unbelievable."

Hidan looked at Yuki. "So where'd you learn to kick like that?"

Yuki looked down at him. "I dunno. I've just always been really strong. I guess from stealing and running away…"

I looked at her. "You stole those headbands, didn't you?"

Yuki nodded. "How else would I get one?!"

"You steal, you're hot and you're strong." Hidan said, thinking. "WHERE THE **** HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!"

Yuki grinned. "Searching for Shione, training, stealing, and a lot more."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might actually like you."

Yuki gasped. "OH MY GOD!! DID THE IMMORTAL JUST SAY HE LOVES ME?!"

Hidan glared at her. "NOTHING LIKE THAT!! I'm just sayin I wouldn't mind having you around."

I turned and walked away. "You are an idiot, Yuki. Sleep with a kunai in your hand."

Yuki stared at me. "Why?"

"You'll see." I said, walking away.

I walked into Konan's room, seeing Nagato and Saione folding a piece of paper with Konan helping them. "Konan, thank you so much for taking care of them. The language out there was getting quite…"

"Colorful. I understand. Nagato told me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you say the word?"

He shook his head. "No, Mama. I just said Saione heard a bad word she didn't know was bad and repeated it."

I smiled. "Good."

Saione looked up from her crumpled, folded and misshapen paper. "Mommy, am I in tuble?"

I ruffled her hair. "No, you're not in trouble. You didn't know."

Saione smiled. "I glad." She got up and hugged my legs.

I picked her up and snuggled her. "You gonna tell Daddy?"

I shook my head. "Not if you won't."

She giggled and I set her down. "Konan, would you mind taking care of them for the night? I'm going to have to attempt to control Yuki and Hidan…"

Suddenly there was a huge scream followed by: 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!'

I facepalmed. Dear god, what was happening out there?

Konan sighed and nodded. "I understand. Try to control them…I fear that Saione and Nagato will hear things that…well…"

I nodded. "I get it." I walked away and back into the main room. Yuki had dropped to the ground like a tiger was attacking her. Her shirt was coming off. Hidan was towering over her.

I gave him a death glare. "Were you trying to rape my best friend?"

Hidan looked at me. "And if I was?"

I sent him another death glare. "Go. Away. Now."

He ran away. I helped Yuki get up. "And that, my dear Yuki, is why you must sleep with a kunai under your pillow."

Yuki laughed nervously and nodded. "No idea where I'm gonna sleep tonight, though."

I laughed. "You can be my roomie. And when Deidara gets back, you can be roomies with Saione or take his old room."

She giggled. "I think I'll take my chances with your little girl."

We both broke out into laughter. We both ended up on the floor, laughing our butts off and literally laughing ourselves to tears. Don't ask why we thought it was so funny. I wiped the tears from my eyes, giggling. "We should probably find a way to contact the leader…" as if on cue, Pein called a meeting. Nagato came running in with Saione. I sighed. I had Yuki standing with me on my spot.

Which was very hard, considering we're both grown women. "Who is this?" Pein asked.

I laughed nervously. "This is Yuki. She wants to be a member…she's strong and is experienced in stealing…"

Pein thought about it. "Alright then…you will fight Itachi, and if you can beat him…"

Itachi stepped down from his place. Yes, he was here…

Yuki leapt down.

"As I was saying…if you can beat him…" Pein tried to continue.

Before he could, Yuki delivered a strong kick to Itachi in the place no man likes to get hit in. "Done!" she said happily. Itachi fell over.

Pein stared at him and then at Yuki. "Nevermind, you're in."

Yuki jumped up happily. "Yay!"

**Author's note: **_Forgive me, Erin-Sama…Yuki damaged your Itachi-kun…*sniff* now I'm not gonna get any cookies…COOKIES ARE MY SALVATION!! Don't hurt meeeee!! *throws Yuki to Erin-Sama* hurt her!!_


	9. Sleeping arangements, Hidan and Yuki

Yuki went back onto her place while Itachi remained where he was.

Deidara's figure appeared. "A new member, un?"

Me and Yuki nodded. "Yes…"

Deidara nodded. "I see."

Pein looked at Yuki. "You'll be staying with Shione, understand?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes."

"That is all. Dismissed." All the figures disappeared.

"Gee, strange meeting…." Yuki said to me as we helped Nagato and Saione down.

"I know…they get stranger and stranger every time." I laughed nervously. We both went to my room to pass the time. Saione and Nagato were being taken care of by Konan. I showed her all the pictures I'd drawn over the years, well not all of them. I'd drawn a lot. "Say…Shione?" I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Yuki fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um…well…Hidan's pretty hot, huh?"

I stared at her. "Seriously? You like him?"

----------Yuki's point of view------

"Well…kind of." I said to Shione.

Shione laughed. "You? And Hidan? He tried to rape you!"

I nodded. "I know…it's just…well…he…okay so…I…" I shut my mouth, unable to explain. I couldn't explain it to myself.

Shione shrugged. "Eh. Let's get some sleep."

I nodded and layed down on the floor.

"You know, we're best friends. It wouldn't matter if we slept in the same bed. No need for you to sleep on the floor." Shione told me.

I nodded. "Yeah…I just want to sleep on the floor."

She nodded. "Suit yourself."

In a few minutes, Shione was asleep.

I got up. I needed to think. So I went into the 'main room' as Shione called it. I sat down in the middle of the floor. _So Shione is one of the bad guys…how do I deal with this? _She stared at her forearm. "Best kunoichi's…that won't happen now…"

"Trouble sleeping?" a voice asked.

I gasped and stood up. I couldn't see anybody. "Wh-who's there?"

The voice didn't answer.

"Who is there?!" I demanded.

"Me." The voice said.

"Me? Me who?"

"Just. Me." The voice said, annoyed.

It didn't look like I was going to get anywhere.

"What do you think of Hidan?"

"Hidan??" I asked.

"Yeah. Hidan."

"Um…" I tried to figure it out in my head. "I kind of like him…he's interesting…I think he needs somebody to listen to him…and I wouldn't mind being that person."

The voice didn't say anything.

"Voice-San?" I asked.

"I agree. You should be that person." The voice said. "Go back to sleep."

I blinked a few times. "But I…" I blacked out. I didn't know what had happened. All I knew is that I woke up in Shione's room a few hours later.

* * *

"What…happened?" I asked aloud as I got up.

Shione stirred and rolled over muttering things like: 'Go back to sleep…' and 'to early…'

I rubbed my eyes and got up slowly. "Uhn…" my back hurt, but then again, when you sleep on a hard floor your back is going to hurt when you wake up. I wasn't going back to sleep, might as well get all the way up. "Hey Shione, you awake yet?"

Shione muttered a 'noes…' and put a pillow over her head. I giggled. Not a morning person. Or at least, not right now. After I took of my clothes and put on new ones. I then walked back into the main room, brushing my hair as I walked. Nobody was up except Kakuzu and Hidan, who were fighting. "Dear god, what are you two fighting about so early?" I asked, rubbing more sleep out of my eyes.

"He says Jashinism isn't a real religion!" Hidan said, pointing to Kakuzu.

"Because it isn't." Kakuzu said, shaking his head.

I raised my eyebrows. "Kakuzu, just because you're not a Jashinist, it doesn't mean it's not a religion."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "Because of your dumb '_religion' _" he made air quotes on the word religion. "You cost me almost 20,000 ryo a month! That's 2,000 dollars in American money!!"

Hidan shook his head. "I don't care, Jashin-Sama is proud."

I facepalmed. "Listen, Hidan…Kakuzu doesn't want to hear about Jashinism. But if you want someone to talk to about it, I'm open."

Hidan looked at me, apparently not angry. "Are you asking me out?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. "No…I'm just saying, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Kakuzu looked from me to Hidan then back at me. "Whatever, it better not cost me anything…" then he walked away.

Hidan was still staring at me. "Are you ****ing serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Alright then, let's start right now!!!" Hidan yelled.

I ran over to him and covered his mouth. "Everyone is still sleeping!!" I whispered harshly.

Hidan gave me a flirty smile. "Worried about me?" he asked.

I sighed in annoyance. "No."

He took my hand of his mouth. He was still holding onto my wrist. I stared up at him. Okay, he was taller than me. "We're going to my room!" he announced.

I stared at him strangely. "To do what?!"

He grinned. "Exactly what you said. To talk about Jashin-Sama."

He pulled me in the direction of his room. "Huh? But I…eek!" too late. I wished I'd kept my mouth shut.

**Author's note: **_I thank Erinrocks122 very much!! It was her idea that Yuki and Hidan would be paired up. And that Yuki was the person Hidan released his feelings to. Thank you Erin-Sama!!! *throws you Itachi holding a cookie*_


	10. I have no idea what to name this chappy!

**Author's note: **_HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY EEVERYONE!! If you all keep giving me reviews, maybe I'll make the rating 'M' and at some…'stuff' BWAHAHA!!! Lol, no. *pinches everyone not wearing green* _

I got dragged into Hidan's room. It had blood in it, of course. And almost everything was black. _I brought this on myself…_ I thought. Hidan was staring at me. "What?" I asked awkwardly.

He kept staring. "I just realized, you're trying to give me therapy."

I sighed. "Yes, I guess you could call this therapy." I pointed at him. "You need someone to listen to you! Someone who will agree with you and who will help you!"

He pointed at me. "You. You will be that person. You said so yourself last night that you wouldn't mind being that person!" he covered his mouth.

I gasped. "You're Voice-San?!"

He looked annoyed. "Yes, I'm ****ing Voice-San."

My face got bright red. I had told Hidan that I 'kind of' liked him.

He grinned at me. I glared at him. "Meh. Forget I said it."

"Jashin-Sama forgives you. I think." He said. I sighed.

Yep, I had definitely brought this on myself. "Hidan, explain 'Jashin-Sama' please…I don't quite understand…" I tried not to sound like a therapist, I epically failed.

He explained. "I see…so 'Jashin-Sama' granted you immortality?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

I pointed at him. "Everyone is always saying you have anger problems, yes?"

He nodded again. "Yup."

"Then you need someone to take your frustrations out on. Or something. Like a pillow, a tree…something like that." I said knowingly.

"Or a girl?" he asked, giving me a flirty smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yu-i taaaaan!!! Yu-i taaaaaan!! Where are ya? Mommy needed you!!!" a little voice said. I knew the little voice. Saione. I sighed.

Saved by a three year old. "Uh…gotta go!" I said quickly. I ran out of Hidan's room as fast as I could.

Saione's little blue eyes landed on me. "Yu-i tan!!" she squealed happily.

She ran to me, tripped and fell down. "Are you okay?" I asked hastily.

Saione sat up, grinning. "Otay!"

I giggled and picked her up. "What does Mommy need me for?"

She was still grinning. "Mommy didn't tay. She ted that she needed you though."

I started to walk back to Shione's room.

* * *

------Back to Shione's point of view----

I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, to see Yuki holding Saione. I took her from her. "What'cha need help with?" Yuki asked.

I held up a piece of paper. "Deidara said that he'd be coming back tomorrow. But here he says he can come back today!" Yuki looked at my bed. Nagato was on it, sitting on his knees.

"I suppose you should just 'go with the flow' if he comes back today he comes back today. If he comes back tomorrow he comes back tomorrow." She said.

I stared at her. "But what if he doesn't come back at all?" Nagato suddenly asked.

We both looked at him. Saione started sniffling. "You mean Daddy is dead?" she burst into tears. I ruffled her hair. "No. he's not dead. He'll be home soon…"

"Oi, un!! Shione!! Saione! Nagato! I'm back, un!!" we all heard.

"Daddy!!" Saione screeched. She practically flung herself out of my arms and to where Deidara was standing. "Hey Saione, un! Were you good for your mother?"

Saione nodded rapidly. "Good! Good!" she said over and over.

Nagato ran past me and Yuki to Deidara. Both Yuki and I walked over to all 3 of them. "Who's this, un?"

I grinned. "My best friend, Yuki. You know she's the new member."

He nodded. "Yeah, un."

Saione reached up to Deidara. "Hold me hold me!" Deidara chuckled and picked her up. Nagato also asked to be held, so Deidara ended up putting Saione on his shoulders so he could hold Nagato to. I hugged him, causing him to stumble backwards, which made Saione squeal. Yuki stood there, watching us all with a grin. I looked in her eyes and thought I saw envy. I let go of Deidara and gave him a quick kiss and walked over to her. "Yuki? You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I have to admit, I'm jealous of you Shione. You've got to great kids and a…" she looked at me. "You are married to Deidara right?"

I blushed. "Not legally. I mean, Tobi playfully said the vows and we both said I do…"

She giggled. "Then you're married. Anyway…I wish I were you. I want a husband and children. It's something I've always wanted."

I nodded. "I remember. We used to force boys to pretend to be married to us."

Yuki laughed, remembering. "Yeah…I just…where's my man? Where is the guy who's gonna say he loves me?"

I looked at her and winked. "I'll tell you a secret. Me and Deidara hated each other. I don't know how we fell in love, but we did."

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "You hated each other?"

I nodded. "I thought I loved Tobi, and he told me Tobi loved me. But it was a lie. I loved him and later he realized he loved me." I gestured to Saione and Nagato. "And we ended up with them." I said happily.

Yuki smiled softly. "Yeah…" I could tell Yuki was thinking everything I'd said over. "Yuki? What are you thinking about?"

Yuki looked me in the eye. "Shione, what if I told you I loved Hidan?"

**Author's note: **_cliffy!!!!! We are very near the end! At the most, 2 more chapters to go!! One might be up today! And the other maybe tomorrow! I'm not sure…I'm not good at slowly falling in love which is why HidaYuki is happening so fast. Plus I want to get onto Fanfic me and Erin-Sama have been talking about . _


	11. IDK what to name this chapter too

**Author's note: **_HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY EEVERYONE!! If you all keep giving me reviews, maybe I'll make the rating 'M' and at some…'stuff' BWAHAHA!!! Lol, no. *pinches everyone not wearing green* _

I got dragged into Hidan's room. It had blood in it, of course. And almost everything was black. _I brought this on myself…_ I thought. Hidan was staring at me. "What?" I asked awkwardly.

He kept staring. "I just realized, you're trying to give me therapy."

I sighed. "Yes, I guess you could call this therapy." I pointed at him. "You need someone to listen to you! Someone who will agree with you and who will help you!"

He pointed at me. "You. You will be that person. You said so yourself last night that you wouldn't mind being that person!" he covered his mouth.

I gasped. "You're Voice-San?!"

He looked annoyed. "Yes, I'm ****ing Voice-San."

My face got bright red. I had told Hidan that I 'kind of' liked him.

He grinned at me. I glared at him. "Meh. Forget I said it."

"Jashin-Sama forgives you. I think." He said. I sighed.

Yep, I had definitely brought this on myself. "Hidan, explain 'Jashin-Sama' please…I don't quite understand…" I tried not to sound like a therapist, I epically failed.

He explained. "I see…so 'Jashin-Sama' granted you immortality?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

I pointed at him. "Everyone is always saying you have anger problems, yes?"

He nodded again. "Yup."

"Then you need someone to take your frustrations out on. Or something. Like a pillow, a tree…something like that." I said knowingly.

"Or a girl?" he asked, giving me a flirty smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yu-i taaaaan!!! Yu-i taaaaaan!! Where are ya? Mommy needed you!!!" a little voice said. I knew the little voice. Saione. I sighed.

Saved by a three year old. "Uh…gotta go!" I said quickly. I ran out of Hidan's room as fast as I could.

Saione's little blue eyes landed on me. "Yu-i tan!!" she squealed happily.

She ran to me, tripped and fell down. "Are you okay?" I asked hastily.

Saione sat up, grinning. "Otay!"

I giggled and picked her up. "What does Mommy need me for?"

She was still grinning. "Mommy didn't tay. She ted that she needed you though."

I started to walk back to Shione's room.

* * *

------Back to Shione's point of view----

I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, to see Yuki holding Saione. I took her from her. "What'cha need help with?" Yuki asked.

I held up a piece of paper. "Deidara said that he'd be coming back tomorrow. But here he says he can come back today!" Yuki looked at my bed. Nagato was on it, sitting on his knees.

"I suppose you should just 'go with the flow' if he comes back today he comes back today. If he comes back tomorrow he comes back tomorrow." She said.

I stared at her. "But what if he doesn't come back at all?" Nagato suddenly asked.

We both looked at him. Saione started sniffling. "You mean Daddy is dead?" she burst into tears. I ruffled her hair. "No. he's not dead. He'll be home soon…"

"Oi, un!! Shione!! Saione! Nagato! I'm back, un!!" we all heard.

"Daddy!!" Saione screeched. She practically flung herself out of my arms and to where Deidara was standing. "Hey Saione, un! Were you good for your mother?"

Saione nodded rapidly. "Good! Good!" she said over and over.

Nagato ran past me and Yuki to Deidara. Both Yuki and I walked over to all 3 of them. "Who's this, un?"

I grinned. "My best friend, Yuki. You know she's the new member."

He nodded. "Yeah, un."

Saione reached up to Deidara. "Hold me hold me!" Deidara chuckled and picked her up. Nagato also asked to be held, so Deidara ended up putting Saione on his shoulders so he could hold Nagato to. I hugged him, causing him to stumble backwards, which made Saione squeal. Yuki stood there, watching us all with a grin. I looked in her eyes and thought I saw envy. I let go of Deidara and gave him a quick kiss and walked over to her. "Yuki? You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I have to admit, I'm jealous of you Shione. You've got to great kids and a…" she looked at me. "You are married to Deidara right?"

I blushed. "Not legally. I mean, Tobi playfully said the vows and we both said I do…"

She giggled. "Then you're married. Anyway…I wish I were you. I want a husband and children. It's something I've always wanted."

I nodded. "I remember. We used to force boys to pretend to be married to us."

Yuki laughed, remembering. "Yeah…I just…where's my man? Where is the guy who's gonna say he loves me?"

I looked at her and winked. "I'll tell you a secret. Me and Deidara hated each other. I don't know how we fell in love, but we did."

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "You hated each other?"

I nodded. "I thought I loved Tobi, and he told me Tobi loved me. But it was a lie. I loved him and later he realized he loved me." I gestured to Saione and Nagato. "And we ended up with them." I said happily.

Yuki smiled softly. "Yeah…" I could tell Yuki was thinking everything I'd said over. "Yuki? What are you thinking about?"

Yuki looked me in the eye. "Shione, what if I told you I loved Hidan?"

**Author's note: **_cliffy!!!!! We are very near the end! At the most, 2 more chapters to go!! One might be up today! And the other maybe tomorrow! I'm not sure…I'm not good at slowly falling in love which is why HidaYuki is happening so fast. Plus I want to get onto Fanfic me and Erin-Sama have been talking about . _


	12. EXTRA!

**Author's note: **_this is not an epilogue…this is just something I wanted to add. NOW LET'S PARTY!! CHIBI RAVE!!! First of all! Pronunciations of some names!!_

_Shione: She-own_

_Saione: Sai-own-ay_

_*starts to dance* I would like to thank all my reviewers!! Gotta Luv The Name, I hope your sister get's better!! (I heard from Erin-Sama, is she doing okay?) _

I walked through the Akatsuki base, Nagato and Saione following like baby ducks behind me. They walked into the main room to see Itachi. "Itachi-nii! What you doing?" Saione, the now 5 year old, asked.

Itachi turned to face them. Suddenly, the boulder covering the entrance blew up. I did the first thing that came into my head. I grabbed Saione and Nagato and held them close to me as I could. Then I heard: 'ITACHI!!!!!' and the sound of him being glomped. I looked up to see 5 people. Gotta Luv The Name, CatDevilAsian, ErinRocks122, Chakragirl15 and her sister, CRGfilms. Erin was the one that glomped Itachi. My eyes widened. "Wh-who are you?!"

CG15 grinned at me. "I am Chakragirl15, but you can call me Ellie! That's my sister, CRGfilms! That's not her Fanfic account name; she doesn't have a Fanfic account. But you can call her Nicole!"

She pointed to Erin. "That's ErinRocks122! But she's Erin-Sama to you."

She pointed to GLTN. "That is Gotta Luv The Name! I call her GLTN though and she is GLTN-Sama to you!!!"

She then pointed at CDA. "And last but not least, CatDevilAsian! But she is CDA-Sama to you!!"

She pointed into the air. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! FAN OUT!!"

Erin nodded and glomped Itachi again. "Come on Itachi-Kun!!" she dragged Itachi away.

Nicole looked around. "Where is Sasori-San?"

"He's been dead for awhile…" I said to her.

Nicole looked sad. "Then where is his grave?"

I told her. She slowly walked there.

Deidara came in. "what's going on, un?" Ellie glomped him but then a new girl came in. "GET OFF MY DEIDARA!!"

Ellie looked up at the new girl. "AVERY?! It's okay Avery…we can share him!"

I glared at them both. "Excuse me?! But that is my husband right there!!"

Ellie looked at Avery and Avery looked at Ellie. "GET HER!!!" they both yelled.

Saione and Nagato jumped in front of me. Avery and Ellie stopped in their tracks. "SO CUTE!!!" they said.

Ellie scooped up Nagato while Avery picked up Saione. "Look Avery!! This little boy has hand-mouths! Like Deidara!" Ellie said, rocking him.

"they are so cute!! This little girl looks so much like Deidara!!" Avery said to Saione.

"I Saione!!" Saione said happily. "I dis many!" she said, holding up 5 fingers.

"I'm Nagato." Nagato said to them both.

Ellie squealed. "SO CUTE!!!"

Avery nodded. "I know!!"

GLTN and CDA came over. "I want to see!" soon Erin came back in. "Erin-Sama! You've got to see this!!" Ellie called to her. Erin ran over. All 4 of them were clamoring over how cute Nagato and Saione were.

I sighed. I had no idea who these people were. But I didn't think they were leaving. Erin had Itachi. Ellie grinned. "Alright! We got what we came for! Time to go!!" they all left. Soon Nicole came back in. "thank you." She said. And then she ran out. Saione and Nagato looked at me. "Momma? Who were those people?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

THE END!!!


End file.
